dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
A Fable of Two Hearts
A Fable of Two Hearts ' is the bonus gameplay content included in the Collector's Edition of The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree. In it we play as Odette, trying to defend her kingdom from the Harpy Attacks Pre-Game Text Once upon a time there lived another Swan Princess, one who had the difficult task of defending her kingdom from the most savage of beasts. Princess Odette was but a young girl, naive and unspoiled by the hardships of the world. Most importantly, she had never experienced the feeling called love. This is a story of how one Princess took it upon herself to save her kingdom, and in the process break her oath to the Goddess. But she did not do so out of hate, nor envy. No, this Swan Princess did it out of the purest, strongest love. Prologue ''Coming Soon Plot Coming Soon Epilogue And, so it came to pass that Odette defeated the Harpy Queen and the Traitor of the Guard, while learning the ominous truth about the Harpies. These creatures were sworn to Goddess Flora, yet their beastly instincts conquered their nature. Thus they turned into unruly beasts. Odette also saw the fulfillment of the Druid's prophecy. With a simple kiss the Frog turned into a Prince - love was born at first sight. The emotion was so profound that Odette was ready to relinquish her duty as the leader of the Swan Guard. Seeking love above the call of duty, Odette knew that her destiny was elsewhere. Parables '''Child by the Lake Long ago a baby was left on the banks of Swan Lake Wrapped in a blanket. She never cried nor laughed, but silently stared at the soft waves blown by the icy wind. She remained there until she was found by a carpenters wife. She immediately brought the child home to her husband. The couple could not have children of their own, so the baby was joyously welcomed as a gift from the Goddess. As soon as the baby could walk on her own, she started visitng that same spot at the lake where she was found. "She wants her real mother." concluded the wife. "No" said the carpenter, "She is in love with the water." Odette was a child who loved life and beleived in the goddess of the universe. She grew up to become a charming Princess who had a deep an mystical connection to the lake and its inhabitants. It was there at that very lake, that a small unexceptional amphibian would first set eyes upon her beauty. Far From Home The enchanted frog's curse was lifted by a kiss from the Swan Princess, who stood in amazement as she watched a hideous frog transform into a beautiful Prince. It wouldn't be long before the two fell in love, leaving Odette hesitant on her next step. The two parted for a short time, corresponding only through letters. But Odette had never denied her feelings, and would not do so for long. She announced her decision to wed the ex-frog Prince James to the Swan Guard, who in turn had her exiled from the Swan Kingdom. Odette spent a happy couple of years with James, but being so far away from the Swan Lake had taken its toll. She started to age rapidly, growing thinner and paler until she finally succumed to illness. Without her by his side, Prince James Reverted back to his amphibian state, and mourned her for many years. He built a small lake next to her shrine, so at least in death she could be reunited with her greatest love. Connections Coming Soon Gallery Coming Soon Category:Bonus Games Category:A Fable of Two Hearts Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree